The Lost Warriors
by Siriusly Kewl
Summary: Thirteen children are taken from their homes at the age of six [five, in one case]. They are raised and trained to be warriors for the side of the Light, until they are released into the world at the age of sixteen. AU, rating for future chapters.
1. The Chosen Ones

A/N: Hey, this is Siriusly Kewl/Mels/Melanie/Mel or whatever you want to call me, presenting to you—da-da-da! **The Lost Warriors!**

Summary: Twelve—ahem—_thirteen_ children are taken from their homes at the age of six (or five, in one case). They are trained and raised to be warriors for the Light. HPGW RWHG later. Extreme AU. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Disclaime**r I do NOT own Harry Potter. I _do_ own Dallas, Florida, Kenneth, Arania, Juno, Morton, Orlando, Aurora, Richard, Lauren, Zeus (no, not the Greek god), and Doranea, though… that's got to count for something, right?

**A/N: **You don't have to read this chapter—it's just a sort of "filler" chapter to describe who was taken and where they were—but then, I'm only posting this chapter for now, so if you wanted to read this story, you would read it, and then it would turn out you read it anyway, right? ;) (OK, did that even make sense?) Please read and review!!!

* * *

**The Lost Warriors: Chapter One**

**The Chosen Ones**

**By: Siriusly Kewl**

* * *

It was a very cold night. Despite the fact that it was summer, it was raining in the outskirts of London, and a chilly mist was settled over the houses on this particular street.

The first house was a very ordinary-looking house. It had white paint, blue shutters, and an invisible ward covered the landscape, stopping anyone from Apparating in.

A woman appeared in the house silently. She had not Apparated, nor had she used a Portkey. Her particular method was called Sliding.

She had Slid into a small bedroom. There was peeling pink paint on the walls, and pictures of people taped on. On the small bed was a thin, black-haired six-year-old girl, sprawled sideways across her mattress. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was obviously asleep.

The woman watched as the girl's chest rose and fell. The woman sighed and tugged on a strand of her long dark brown hair before waving her hand and muttering an incantation under her breath.

The girl glowed silver, and the woman pursed her lips before casting another spell to ensure that she would stay asleep. Then she bent over the bed, picked the girl up, and silently Slid away.

* * *

The second house was a rather large and impressive looking manor. The man who Slid in had to admire it. There were colorful tapestries adorning the walls, and a golden painted staircase the same color as his hair and beard leading up to the more private rooms.

The man walked silently up the stairs to the bedrooms above. Once he was up at the top of the landing, he focused his magical energy to see through the doors.

There were plenty of bedrooms, but very few were occupied. The man narrowed his eyes until he came to an elegant room painted gold and bronze.

He silently opened the door and walked in. A boy with dark blond hair was lying in bed, asleep.

The man bit his lip and narrowed his eyes again. The boy glowed silver.

The man nodded to himself, and waving his hand, wordlessly and wandlessly cast a spell. Then he picked up the boy and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The third house was a small, quaint cottage deep in the woods. Tall pine trees towered over the shack, and a cool, salty, sea breeze blew in from one side.

Inside the shack was a family, all of them asleep. The father and mother were in a large bedroom, and the younger boy was asleep in the room next to it.

The boy had recently turned six years old, the tall, dark-haired man mused, as he appeared silently in the hut. He had messy hair, but maybe that was just because he was sleeping.

The man sighed and checked the clock on the wall. 11:58. In two minutes it would be midnight.

He waved his hand carelessly, and a faint silver shimmer appeared around the boy. The man nodded, satisfied, and picked up the sleeping boy with no difficulty; then he disappeared just as silently as he had come.

* * *

The fourth house was not a house—it was a castle. Hogwarts Castle, in fact.

The particular person he was looking for was in this castle, because her father was this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and her mother had died in the war against Voldemort that had stopped when Harry Potter had defeated him, so there was no other place for her to be.

He sighed and Slid into the small room where she was staying, with her father. She was a very beautiful child, with long curly hair, blue eyes, and deeply tanned skin. She was asleep in her bed on the other side of the room, a hardcover book opened next to her. She had obviously been reading and she had fallen asleep.

He smiled fondly at her—he loved children. He glanced at the title of the book—it was a Muggle fiction book, and he smiled to himself, making a mental note to get a copy to put in the library at headquarters—

He shook his head to himself to clear his thoughts and cast the Aura-Testing Charm. The girl glowed a brilliant silver, and he smiled to himself. She was the one—apparently Aurora's calculations were correct, and he had appeared in the right place.

He picked up the girl and disappeared with her.

* * *

She was really very annoyed now. How dare he insinuate that… that that _thing _that had happened was her fault? Still fuming, she Slid into the fifth house. 

Her frazzled nerves immediately soothed, and she sighed as she looked around, a long blonde wisp of hair falling in her cerulean eyes. She was in a small bedroom, with books lined up on the shelves of the bookcase nearby and a box full of toys in the corner.

On the bed was a small girl with straw-colored braids, asleep. She was curled up under a blanket, contentedly sucking her thumb.

Florida (A/N: YES!!! You finally get a name!!! HA!) rolled her eyes. She had never really liked children—why had she applied to become a Teacher at the Academy, anyway? She sighed to herself and pointed her finger at the girl and muttered the incantation for the Aura-Testing Charm.

Silver. Florida nodded to herself and waved her hand again, to ensure that the girl—whoever she was—would stay asleep. Then she grabbed her—albeit roughly—by the arm and Slid away stealthily, like a cat (hint, hint).

* * *

He was the leader of the Teachers at the Academy, that was true. But honestly, why couldn't he have just one peaceful night? Was that really too much to ask? Florida and Kenneth had been arguing _again_—he wished they would stop. He didn't dare to make a comment about it though, even though he was the Commander of their generation: He had seen what Florida had done to Morton when he said that they bickered like an _old married couple_.

He shook his head to himself and looked around at where he was: in the sixth house. It was more of a mansion, really, albeit a very tall and impressive-looking (not to mention intimidating-looking) mansion. It was the place where an obviously very rich person lived.

He smirked to himself and ran a finger through his dark brown curls. It would just so happen that he knew who exactly lived here—Neville Longbottom, the boy who could have been the Boy-Who-Lived, the prophecy child. He was living with his grandmother, after his parents were tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus curse. At least he wouldn't have to search for him: He simply knew what he had to do.

And since he was their Commander, nobody could argue with him.

Dallas: one; others of their generation: zero.

There was no point in testing the boy's aura, Dallas mused to himself, as he crept into the rather small bedroom—much different from the rest of the splendid grandeur of the mansion, because he already knew who he was looking for.

He glanced down at the child: Neville Longbottom. He had thick black curls that framed his pale, round face, and his eyes were closed. He looked distressed, even in his sleep.

"Well, you'll learn to be a warrior now, at the Academy," Dallas assured him—out loud. His deep voice always had some sort of calming power, though (how else could he handle Florida, Kenneth, Arania, and Aurora? Not to mention the rest of the warriors of his generation), and it definitely worked, because Neville no longer looked unhappy. A small smile curled at the corners of his lips.

Dallas grinned cockily and picked up the boy, before Sliding away.

* * *

He shook his head to himself—this was really beginning to irritate him. Arania always tried to play peacemaker, but of course it never worked. Besides, she (Arania, that is) always got upset with the slightest insult or biting comment. It was really too easy to provoke her.

But this wasn't what he was here for, he reflected, as he gazed about the seventh house—er, make that _vacation home_. This boy—the one with the power to become a warrior for the Light—was on vacation with his parents. It had really frazzled the Warriors, because after finally locating the Zabini home, which was under many wards and spells, Dallas had been ready to mark that location when the stupid crystal ball had glowed red for a warning: They (the Zabinis, that is) were going someplace else.

This had proved to be very tough for them, because it was even harder to find out where the boy's parents were vacationing, and to find out if the boy had gone with them. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it) he had, and it had taken an extra two days to mark down his location again.

The room was a comfortable looking one, with woven, colorful rugs on the wall, and an antique vase sitting on a glass shelf. But there was only one child here; there was no need to test his aura—Morton was simply too lazy.

He wandlessly cast a spell on the boy to bind him to himself and disappeared again, taking the boy with him.

* * *

Honestly, the nerve of that woman! He fumed angrily, letting out his anger by zapping a tree before Sliding away. It was all her fault…

Her mocking, taunting face popped up in her mind. She _had_ done it, no matter how many times she protested, he knew she was lying.

But it wasn't the time to dwell on that… it was time to retrieve the young Warrior, and he'd better get back with him soon, or Dallas would have his head on a silver platter (ahem—make that a _gold _platter: Dallas hated silver because his brother had been a werewolf, and Dallas hated the prejudice and didn't like to be reminded of it, since werewolves were allergic to silver).

He sighed and gazed about the room. It was a fairly comfortable room, that of a child's, it was obvious. The boy he was looking for was curled up in the corner of his bed, clutching a quilt, asleep.

He waved his hand at the boy, who glowed bright silver. It was definitely him, he thought rather morbidly, before Sliding away with the boy.

* * *

She had tried so hard, yet she had failed. What was up with that?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before picturing the location that she had studied for so long: a manor.

Said manor was very impressive: sparkling clean and white. The effect of the glittering shiny floor and walls was ruined, however, by all of the clearly Dark artifacts stacked around the place.

It's funny, she thought ironically, how we're going to raise him to be a warrior for the Light, yet he comes from a Dark family.

She headed into his room: the walls were painted a soothing green, and many of the things were silver.

Green and silver, Slytherin colors, she noted. This boy was obviously raised to be a Slytherin.

There was nothing wrong with Slytherin, however. It was simply for ambitious, sly, or cunning people. The only reason megalomaniacs like Lord Voldemort (formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle) were in Slytherin was because they were ambitious. There was nothing wrong with that; she held no prejudices.

She swept her long, pale blonde hair over her shoulder and surveyed the impressively large room. There, in the corner: the boy was sleeping on his king-size bed, which was in the corner. His pale blonde hair (three guesses to who he is!) was tousled.

She reached over and gently touched his green-clad shoulder. A beautiful golden glow came out of him; she raised her eyebrows: this boy would most definitely be a Leader, at the very least.

She waved her hand and cast a spell: just a precaution that he wouldn't wake up before they got there, and disappeared.

* * *

Oh, how she hated missions like these. OK, so she had never been on a mission to… ah… _kidnap _a child before, but really, this was simply ridiculous. She had missed her parents greatly when she had been taken herself, and still remembered their joyous reunion (when she had finally turned sixteen and was set free into the world) like it was yesterday…

But really, taking a child from his or her parents was just plain cruel. And to be the one who was actually doing the taking… well, she didn't want to finish that train of thought.

But you're going to have to do it anyway, she sternly reminded herself. This is for the greater good of the world: and it will be all the more happier when she is reunited with her parents!

She sighed to herself and looked into her room. The girl was asleep on her bed, clutching a heavy thick brown volume that looked suspiciously like an encyclopedia in her right hand.

She raised her eyebrows, impressed. This girl would definitely be a good asset to the Light warriors, it was obvious she loved, attained, and craved information.

Doranea pushed a short red lock of hair that had fallen loose of her ponytail behind her ear and raised her hands. She knew it was this girl: the energy was practically radiating off her, and it was a _Muggle _neighborhood, but she had to see how powerful this girl was, anyway.

Doranea's eyebrows shot up. The golden and silver of her aura swirled together almost alarmingly, and so fast that a strand of her bushy brown hair got caught up in the mix. This girl was powerful enough to be a Second, maybe even a Commander!

I have to take her, we need her, Doranea resolved. She glanced at the girl—judging from the way she was sleeping, she was a light sleeper. In case she woke up, Doranea cast a spell to ensure that she was asleep and Slid out of the tenth home.

* * *

Another Muggle neighborhood, she thought dryly. Oh, the joy.

She sighed and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her multi-pierced ear. At least this one would be easy.

The eleventh home had _Number Four _written across the door. These people were awfully neat, even for Muggles. Their tidy lawn was immaculate, as was the rest of the home.

How boring. No noise, no mess, no laughter, nothing.

She decided to Apparate instead of Sliding: being a Muggle home, the house would have no wards. She had learned how to Apparate silently a long time ago. It would be easy.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, and the next thing she knew, she had appeared in the front hall of the second floor of the house.

She closed her eyes and concentrated again; the doors immediately became transparent. One room had a thin woman with a horse-like face and an extremely fat man in it, another room had an even fatter boy.

Her blond eyebrows shot up. This couldn't be the boy she was searching for, could it?

No, she decided after a moment, it couldn't. His aura was reeking of… ugh… Muggle.

She searched the other bedroom, but there was no one there. Her eyebrows shot up again. Had they made a mistake in the calculations?

She reached out a hand and concentrated: no, they had gotten the right address. An extremely bright aura was… somewhere in the house: it was definitely the boy they were searching for.

She pursed her lips angrily. It was coming from downstairs… why was the boy downstairs?

She Slid toward the energy emanating from the magical aura, and opened her eyes to find herself in… a broom cupboard.

Anger exploded in the pit of her stomach. How dare the Muggles lock a helpless boy in a broom cupboard? If it weren't for the fact that this mission was _very_ important and that she had no time, she would have hexed the Muggles—especially the fat, ugly one—into the next century and then she would go into the next century herself to kick their asses back.

A spider crawled down the wall, and she shuddered. The only thing she was afraid of was spiders. They were absolutely _terrifying_. And luckily for her, she could be terrifying, too, when she wanted to: Dallas had learned that the hard way, for teasing her about her arachnophobia.

Turning her attention back to the boy, she realized with another fresh surge of rage that he was malnourished. Yet he seemed so strong…

Curious, she reached out a hand to touch his aura and nearly fell back with shock (and it took a LOT to shock Aurora Cantrell). His aura was not even gold-and-silver; his aura was radiating all the colors of the rainbow, sparkling, shimmering, and dancing.

Aurora pulled back, her aqua eyes widening. He was even more powerful than she and Dallas combined… and that was saying something.

She gently picked up the boy. You'll have a better life as a warrior, she vowed silently. You will. With that thought, she Slid away.

* * *

She was almost there… she could feel it… yes! This was the right spot.

She tossed her long auburn hair over her shoulder. She had finally found the spot, and she _wasn't _incompetent. No matter what anyone else said.

Of course, she knew they were just teasing her, but it was still annoying.

She looked around. All she knew that it was a boy. And seeing as there were six boys in the house, not including the father, this would be a rather tough feat. Even Light Warriors of the Academy weren't superheroes—they couldn't work _all _the kinks out.

But a few of the boys were definitely too old. Then there were twins, but she knew the boy wasn't a twin: they were identical, and how would the Council ever choose between two identical twins? So it had to be… this boy.

Congratulating herself on her process of elimination, she was about to cast the spell on the boy when she felt another pull on her magic.

Strange… she turned her head and saw that it was coming from… the only girl's (not counting the mother of them all) room.

She carefully stepped out of the youngest boy's room and into the girl's. What greeted her was absolutely shocking… the girl had a gold, silver, blue, red, and pink aura. Almost a rainbow.

I'm only supposed to take the boy, she chastised herself. I'm only supposed to take him…

But that would be such a waste of powers, wouldn't it? Another voice in her head argued back. She's even more powerful than the boy, and a bit more powerful than you are… how come she never showed up on all you lot's radar?

She checked the small girl's aura again and cursed quietly to herself. No wonder… the girl was only five years old.

But it would be such a waste of powers! repeated the little voice inside her head.

She made her decision. She cast the spell on the girl, and then went back to the boy's room, casting the same spell on him as well. Then she took them both and disappeared into the night.

* * *

A/N: End first chapter! Whew, that was… 3,000 plus words. At least, that's what it says on the Microsoft Word "Word Count" thing—of course, that was including the "A/N: End first chapter! Whew, that was…" part, and the author's note in the beginning. So I'm not sure exactly how many words there are—3,000 something.

I'm sorry if all that stuff about a fight or whatever was confusing—it wasn't really important, you don't need to know that stuff, and it won't really pop up later on in the story.

Please, please, PLEASE review!!! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please??? Criticism is welcomed, flames are not. Thank you and remember, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and I'm too lazy to check over the whole thing for spelling and grammar/grammatical errors, so forgive me if there are any mistakes. I'll probably need a beta, seeing as I'm a really inexperienced author, and this is, like, my first attempt at fanfiction… once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

P.S. I am NOT insulting myself, to those of you who think I am. Neither am I begging for reviews. OK, so maybe I _am _begging for reviews... so sue me. And I'm just stating a fact—I _am_ inexperienced at writing. I never said I completely sucked, I just said I'm _inexperienced_. There's a difference, OK?


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**A/N: **Thank you for the twelve reviews. It's better than I expected—sorry for the long wait… here's the next chapter, where they all meet and find out they've been kidnapped…

**Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter! I own Harry Potter! (ducks a shot from a gun held by JK Rowling) OK, OK, I lied! I don't own Harry Potter. Heh.

* * *

**The Lost Warriors: Chapter Two**

**Meetings and Greetings**

**By: Siriusly Kewl**

* * *

Arania knew she was in trouble.

There was no doubt about it. The moment she had Slid back into the Academy with the boy she had been assigned to fetch and the girl as well, she knew she was in trouble.

She had been the last one to get there. Dallas had raised his eyebrows and began to mouth a question: "What took you so long?" but then he saw the _two _children she had brought with her. And his eyes hardened.

Now here she was, sitting on a chair in the Interrogation Room, ready to be… what else?… interrogated.

She could just picture the questions coming up like horseflies: _Why did you take two children instead of one? That girl is five, not six! You weren't assigned to her… _whatever. She could answer them. Once they saw the girl's aura, they would understand…

It had taken a while for them to get all the children into their rooms, but it was finally done. Arania watched as they all filed into the room one by one: Richard, Zeus, Lauren, Florida, Kenneth, Orlando, Juno, Doranea, Morton, Aurora, and finally their Commander—Dallas.

They all sat in their high-backed wooden seats. There was only one place missing, the one at the very end: Arania's usual seat.

But no, she was the one being interrogated today.

Interrogated. Yeah, right. More like Dallas trying hard not to yell, and a whole heck lot of arguments. Because that was what they did; no questions asked.

Arania sighed.

"All right," Dallas began in a formal tone of voice, pointing his finger at the door, which slammed shut. "We begin this interrogation—"

"Dallas, please shut up and get on with it," Aurora suggested pleasantly.

Arania stifled a snicker. Dallas scowled at the two women.

"Fine," he snapped, sounding annoyed. "Why did you take the girl as well?"

Short and to the point. Not usually like him. But then, Aurora was here to boss him around… even though he was the Commander, and she wasn't.

"Because she had a lot of power." Arania gave Dallas a long, hard look, daring him to contradict her.

He didn't—at least he had _some _common sense… there was a _reason _her Animagus form was a raven.

"She's five!" Dallas countered.

_OK, I stand corrected, _she admitted to herself.

"She was powerful, OK? I thought she could be of good use to us!" Arania argued back just as heatedly.

Dallas scowled. He clearly didn't like being contradicted (but then, he was always like that). "Aurora, go check the girl's aura," he snapped.

"Just because you're Commander doesn't mean you can boss me around," Aurora shot back. "Go check the girl's aura yourself!"

Dallas glared at her and turned to the quietest member of their party. "Juno?" he asked.

"With pleasure," she responded, and got up and left the room.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he expected to see—or rather, _not _see, because it was so dark in his cupboard—the usual spiders and cobwebs that hung off the roof of the cupboard he lived in. But instead, he found himself staring at a blank white ceiling.

Harry shot up, wondering where he was. He had been lying on a bed—a very soft bed with a white pillow, a white quilt, and a blue bedspread.

The room Harry was in was very large and shaped like a parallelogram. Some edges were very thin and narrow, while two other sides of the room spread out in a very strange way. Around Harry were twelve other beds. Eleven of the beds were lined up in a straight row next to Harry's. The last bed looked different from the rest, and was lined up at a crooked angle by the crystal glass door. Sprawled on it was a redheaded girl, obviously asleep.

On all of the other beds were kids about Harry's age. Some of them were asleep, but three were awake.

"Do you know where we are?" a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes asked Harry, upon seeing him. "They don't know either." She gestured towards the other two people who were awake—both were boys. One had red hair, and the other pale, white-blond hair.

"I never told you anything," snapped the blonde boy. "I didn't want to talk to you, Mudblood."

This provoked a reaction from the male redhead. "That's a bad word!" he exclaimed.

"You're a Weasley, aren't you?" the blonde boy scoffed.

"Yes. How did you know?" Weasley asked.

"It's as clear as the ugly freckles on your face," the blonde boy retorted.

As the two argued with each other, the black-haired girl turned to Harry. "You don't know where we are, do you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No… maybe an orphanage?"

The girl's eyes widened. "But my parents would never put me in an orphanage," she said, nixing the idea.

"Then… maybe we were kidnapped?"

"Yes, you were."

Harry whirled around to see a woman standing in the doorway of the room they were in. She was very thin and tall, with long, golden hair, aqua blue eyes, and porcelain white skin. She smiled at them.

"Er… why did you kidnap us?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "Because you are all very powerful and we need you all to fight in the war for the Light."

"What do you mean, Light?" demanded the blond-haired boy who was really beginning to grate on Harry's nerves. "I'm not fighting with all you stupid Lightsiders."

"Too bad, you are," the woman returned cheerfully.

"I'm not!" the boy scowled deeply and kicked the wall.

The woman studied him carefully. "You're the Malfoy heir, aren't you?" she asked.

The boy nodded sullenly.

"Well, you're part of the Academy now," the woman told him. Then, to the rest of them, "Just stay in this room. If you try to leave, you'll probably get lost anyway, and there isn't any way for you to leave the building. You'll have to explain this to everyone else when they wake up. Oh, and one more thing."

She pointed her finger at the sleeping redheaded girl and a beam of light shot out of her finger.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Weasley demanded.

"Oh, it's an invasion of Weasleys. Joy," Malfoy commented sarcastically.

The girl was glowing blue, silver, gold, pink, and red, all swirling together—almost like a rainbow.

Harry gawked at it. What was that light? Was it magic? That wasn't possible! Uncle Vernon had always told him there was no such thing as magic.

The woman smiled cheerfully again and waved her hand. The girl stopped glowing.

"I thought so," the woman said satisfactorily. "There now, just sit around and wait. Everyone else will be here soon. My name is Juno, by the way." And with those parting words, she left the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Harry glanced at the other people who had also been kidnapped along with him. "Er… what are your names?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," the Weasley boy introduced himself, still glaring in dislike at Malfoy.

"Draco Abraxas (**A/N: **No idea if this is true in canon) Malfoy," said the blonde boy in a rather pompous tone of voice. It was as if his name needed to be italicized; it was that important.

"Su Li." The black-haired girl was chewing nervously on her fingernails.

"Stop that," Draco sneered. "It's disgusting, Mudblood."

"Don't say that!" Ron shouted.

"What's your name?" Su asked Harry, ignoring Ron and Draco, who were starting to argue with each other again.

"Er… I think Harry," Harry answered. "Uncle Vernon mostly just calls me 'freak,' though."

"That's not nice," Su declared, her almond-shaped eyes widening.

"I guess not."

They continued talking as Ron and Draco continued arguing, deciding to wait until all their kidnappers got here.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter wasn't as long or as good as I hoped it would be, but it's OK all the same.

Please review.

-Siriusly Kewl


End file.
